


Slow & Ice

by Rinkafic



Series: Evan loves David [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting overheated on a mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow & Ice

“David, I’m hot.” Evan knew he was whining. But it had been a long, hellacious day in the field, which wasn’t a field, it was a jungle. A tropical, bug infested, sweltering jungle. AG-2 had been tromping through the overgrowth, undergrowth and rampaging mutant growth of plants for twelve long hours. Well, Lorne admitted, maybe it had only been four, but it certainly felt like twelve. He and Parrish were alone for the moment. Sergeant Stackhouse was off watching their pair of medical researchers dig roots or compare leaves or gnaw on bark or something equally incomprehensible and scientific.

He resumed his litany of complaints, hoping to provoke David into paying him some attention. “Hot. Sweaty. I wanna go back to camp. Now. How much longer? Don’t you have enough samples? We’ve been at this for three days, David.”

Crouched beside a fungal growth on the side of an exposed root, David cast a disappointed look up at his partner. “I was allotted four full days of off-world time to explore here, Lieutenant Colonel.”

Ouch. Too much whining, he’d pissed David off enough to use his rank. “But you’re going so slowly, and it’s so hot.”

“You know, Evan, ordinarily a statement like that would be completely and thoroughly distracting, but you are really annoying the shit out of me today. Go take off a layer or two of that padding and soak your head if you’re so uncomfortable.” The botanist turned back to his work.

When he realized he was about to go back at David and argue that his gear was all necessary merely because he was cranky; Evan shut his mouth. Arguing for the sake of having an argument would be the best way to ensure he wouldn’t get laid for a week. Evan really liked regular sex and did everything he could to avoid interrupting the flow of it.

He looked down at himself, taking in the TAC vest layered over his uniform shirt, which was layered over a t-shirt. His BDUs were damp with sweat. He’d dressed by habit when he got up early this morning. The scientists were in shorts and tank tops. Stackhouse had abandoned most of his uniform and was running around in a wife beater under his TAC vest and a pair of non-regulation board shorts that he’d begged to be allowed to wear this morning in lieu of his sweat soaked and highly odoriferous BDUs. Bending regulations, Evan had allowed it, though he had warned Stacks that if he got half eaten by the local equivalent of mosquitoes and ended up sick in the infirmary for a month, it was on his own head. Let Stacks risk IV lines and catheters, Lorne was keeping covered.

Realizing that David was probably right, Evan sighed and let his P-90 slide to the ground and began undoing the buckles of his TAC vest. He dropped it beside his weapon, ready to dive for the gun in an instant if he needed to protect David. He hadn’t needed to protect David from anything bigger than a dragonfly in the last three days, so he doubted anything would happen if he let his guard down for the minute it would take to divest himself of a layer of uniform. He unbuttoned his damp black uniform shirt and slid out of it, then stripped off his saturated black t-shirt. He carefully and methodically folded the sleeves of his uniform shirt up so that at least his forearms would be exposed. He put the shirt back on and picked up the TAC vest. Weighing the risks of leaving the vest unfastened, he broke his own offworld rule and habit and left it open. He retrieved his weapon and resumed watching David. Watching David was his first priority, always. He had to protect David. 

“Dip your t-shirt shirt in the river and put it on the back of your neck.” David ordered without looking up.

The river wasn’t far off; Lorne would still be able to hear if his partner was in any trouble. He scowled, debating; he was not in the habit of letting David out of his sight on missions. He didn’t like leaving David’s side. He also didn’t feel much like walking, his stomach was queasy, his lunch not sitting well in the heat. And his head kind of hurt. He wanted David to finish up and go. 

“Go, Colonel. I am not carrying your heavy ass back to camp if you faint from overheating. If you do faint, I’ll dial the Gate to call Atlantis and have a medical team sent with a jumper to collect you. Then I will rag on you for a week about it.”

He would, too. The threat of embarrassment was enough to prod Evan away. He stomped off to the river and knelt beside the rushing water, rinsing out his t-shirt. He kept an eye out for the eel things. The stupid eel things were keeping them out of the nice, cool water.

“Soak your head, you stubborn idiot!” David called out. When had Evan lost control of the situation? He knew how to run an off world operation. He knew about survival tactics and… he was a Lieutenant Colonel in the US Air Force, he didn’t need a scrawny little botanist giving him orders!

He stood up and bellowed back through the trees, “I give the orders, Parrish! I’ve had about enough of this shit from you today. You’re moving slower than a slug; I’ve seen you take samples three times as quickly as you’re doing today! What the hell, man? I said I wanted to go back to camp, so get your crap together and move your ass!” 

The bushes rustled and David appeared on the path, his face worried, rather than angry. “Evan, I think maybe the heat is getting to you, baby. Listen to yourself.” He held his hands out in front of him, patting the air in a motion meant to imply that Evan needed to calm down. “Give me the gun, and I’ll go back to camp with you. I think maybe we have had enough for today, after all.”

He almost argued, but then his stomach clenched painfully and a wave of nausea came over him. He couldn’t protect David if he was hunched over throwing up. But if David had the gun, he could protect himself, Evan had seen to that; his botanist could use every weapon in the Atlantis arsenal now. Very, very reluctantly, Evan unhooked the P-90 from his vest and handed it to David. Evan was feeling a little lightheaded, very nauseous and extremely out of sorts. 

He slowly followed David back to where he had been working near the big stump to pick up the packs and sample cases. Following the winding path through the jungles, they walked back to their deserted camp. David clicked his radio and said, “Sergeant Stackhouse, the Colonel and I are back at camp, what is your location? Please report.”

“We’re about five miles up the river from camp Doc. The Bobbsey Twins here are all geeked out over some fungus they found. All clear, no troubles.” 

“Understood, Parrish out.” David clicked off the radio and pointed to the folding table they had set up under a dining fly. He waved his water bottle at Evan, “Here, drink. And go sit down before you fall down.”

Too hot and lethargic to argue, Evan shuffled over to the fly and dropped down on a folding nylon chair. Nodding his approval, David turned and went across the camp. He heard the zipper pull and David’s muttered cursing about how fucking hot it was in the tent. He slouched down, stretching his legs out in front of him. He closed his eyes, trying to tamp down the rolling nausea in his gut. There was a touch on his arm and he opened his eyes to see David’s face only inches from his own. He must be out of it, he hadn’t heard him approach. That annoyed him, offworld it was dangerous to be caught unawares.

David plucked the water bottle from Evan’s fingers and waggled it in front of his nose. “Did you drink?”

“My stomach hurts, I don’t want to drink.” Why was David pestering him so much?

With a heavy sigh, David leaned in and pressed his lips to Evan’s forehead. He then put his fingers to his throat. “Colonel, look at me. What are some of the symptoms of heat exhaustion?” David knelt in front of him and untied his boots, wrestling each one off and setting them aside. He dragged Evan’s saturated socks off, dropping them over the boots. 

Evan looked at him and blinked in confusion as he tried to remember his field first aid given by Doctor Fraiser at the SGC. He frowned as he remembered her. She’d been a sweet lady. David poked him and he rattled off the list, “Uhm, headache, nausea, fatigue, fainting, heavy sweating.”

“Right, you just said you were nauseous, you’re soaking wet with sweat, you’ve got a fever and your pulse is racing.”

As David reached for the buttons of his shirt and started to undo them, Evan felt a wave of nausea swell up. He batted at David’s hands and mumbled, “I think I’m gonna hurl.” David moved quickly, shoving a plastic dish pan against Evan’s chest, just in the nick of time, as he lost his breakfast and lunch. 

David stood beside Evan, stroking a hand through his hair until he stopped retching. “Okay?”

“Yeah. How’d you know to have that ready?” Evan asked as David took the dishpan from him.

“I didn’t. I was going to fill it with water. Be right back; don’t do anything stupid for two minutes. Your boots are to the left, if you need to puke again, go right.” 

Nodding in response, he watched David take the pan and walk away to dump it in the latrine pit and wash it out at the riverbank.

“You need to get out of these clothes,” David said when he came back, water sloshing in the plastic tub. “I wish the river was safe for swimming, you really need a dunk to cool you down. But with those eel things infesting the area, I don’t want to risk it.” He helped Evan strip down to his boxers and then gently maneuvered him towards the cot Stackhouse had set up on their first night here when he claimed the fly as his personal sleeping quarters. The sergeant was apparently bug-proof.

“I’m not taking Stack’s bed,” he protested.

David huffed in irritation and gave him another push. “I WILL call home for a medical pickup. Right now, I think you just need to cool down and you’ll be okay. So, do as I say or I call home. What’s it to be?”

Evan cautiously lowered himself to the cot and flopped back, his arms up over his head. David grunted in satisfaction at the decision and moved away. He brought the tub over and tenderly began to bathe Evan with the cold river water. At the first touch of the cool cloth upon his chest, Evan let out a whimper. It was like ice against his skin. Slowly, gently, David stroked the rag over his hot skin. He wrung out and saturated the rag with cooling water again and again, until he had to get up and refill the dishpan. 

When he returned from the river, Evan opened his eyes, looked up at him and whispered, “Davie, I don’t feel good.”

David leaned over and kissed his forehead. “I know, baby. Working on it. Think you could handle some water now? You need to re-hydrate.”

“I don’t know, my stomach is still jumpy.” He sat up slightly and swallowed the cold water from the bottle David held to his lips as he braced the back of Evan’s head with one hand. He got about half the contents of the bottle down before pushing it away.

“You’re a stubborn idiot, you know that?” David’s voice was quiet as he resumed the impromptu sponge bath. “If anyone else had been in this situation, you’d have been all over it, and we’d be back in the Atlantis infirmary.” 

Knowing his lover was entirely correct, Evan chuckled and replied, “Yes, dear.” 

After about an hour of resting in the shade, with a few more rub downs with cool water, Evan’s symptoms had dissipated and he felt more like himself. He felt foolish, succumbing to heat exhaustion like that, he really did know better. At least David was the only witness to his humiliation. He hit the latrine and brushed his teeth, twice, to get rid of the taste of barf. He relocated to the folding chair and sat soaking his feet in the dish pan, now filled with ice cold water drained from the tap of their food cooler. There was no sense in wasting what would need to be drained away and dumped before they broke camp. 

Bent over the microscope on the table, David was intent on getting some work done, checking the samples he had collected that morning. He glanced up to see Evan watching him intently and a smile slowly spread across his face. “You’re feeling better.”

“Yeah. Sorry I was an asshole.”

“You’re my asshole; so I allow it now and then. Besides, you’re kind of cuddly when you’re sick, I like taking care of you.” He got up from the bench and went to the food locker, dug around and came up with a breakfast bar and an apple. He walked over and handed both to Evan. “Eat.”

He stroked a hand over Evan’s forehead and then checked his pulse. He gave Evan a mischievous grin and said, “If you hold that down, I have an idea.”

Dutifully, because he had never disliked one idea that had come after that particular smile, Evan ate while David went back to work. He closed his eyes and rested, letting his stomach settle. While it was still uncomfortably hot, he was feeling much cooler now, and dreaded having to put his uniform back on. Stackhouse might have had the right idea after all. Next jungle planet, Evan was packing shorts, tanks and super bug spray. He was certain McKay must have some; the man had everything else in mega-power or super size.

“Sergeant Stackhouse, what is your status?” David’s voice drew his attention. Evan realized that he wasn’t wearing his radio over his ear; David must have taken it off him. He didn’t hear Stack’s response. He had to settle for David’s side of the conversation to tell him what was going on with the rest of the team. “Okay, that sounds fine. How long until you get back to camp? Good, that should give us enough time to break camp and make the gate before nightfall. Parrish out.”

“You don’t want to stay through tomorrow?”

David stood and circled around the take and shook his head. “No. I’m sure we found some samples of the sort of things we were looking for here. I think we’ve all had enough of the heat.” David crouched down and lifted Evan’s feet from the water and made off with the tub, dumping it out on the ground as he stepped outside the dining fly.

“Hey! I was enjoying that!” Evan complained. 

“I think you’ll enjoy something else more.” David reached into the cooler and scooped out two handfuls of half-melted ice cubes and a few cups of water and poured them into the tub. Humming happily to himself, he put the tub beside Evan’s chair and knelt down in front of him. 

Evan grinned and leaned in when David lifted his face for a kiss. “We’re not supposed to be playing on missions,” he chided as he broke off the kiss. 

With a wave of his hand, David made a ‘pshaw’ noise. “Mission’s over, I declare it so. We’ve got to wait for the wandering slow pokes to come back. And I think you still need some tending to.” He slid his hands up Evan’s legs and tugged at the hem of his boxers. “Off.”

He hesitated, and then lifted his butt off the chair slightly and allowed David to haul the shorts off. Being naked on a mission was extremely naughty. He was definitely writing this up in his report as an effect of the heat exhaustion. He giggled at the thought. 

“What?” David asked.

“Just imagining the field report for this; Doctor Parrish’s method of first aid involved ice water and nudity.”

“Why yes, yes it does.” David put both of his hands in the tub of ice water and held them there for a count of four before pulling them out with a hiss of pleasure-pain sucked through his teeth. He closed both hands around Evan’s left ankle and slowly ran his hands up over his calf and thigh, spreading the chill from his hands to Evan’s leg.

“Whoa.” Evan groaned, slumping down in the chair, instinctively sliding a little closer to his lover. “That is literally, cool.” He smiled happily at David as he dunked his hands back into the water and repeated the same motion over Evan’s right leg. 

Returning the smile, David replied, “I thought you might like it. It isn’t usually hot enough on Atlantis to play comfortably like this, this is a summer game.”

He dipped his hands again and reached for Evan’s left wrist, running his hands up and around Evan’s arm, massaging lightly with his cold hands. Evan grunted and dropped his head back; enjoying the new and odd sensations David was playing out across his body. Once both of his arms had been done, David did his stomach. He swirled cool circles with a chunk of ice over Evan’s belly, drawing patterns with his fingers in the water left behind. He moved up and across each individual rib to his chest. The palms of David’s hand clasped over his pecs made him shake all over. Evan gasped out with pleasure as the chill touched his nipples. He opened his eyes to watch as each pebbled up at the brush of David’s ice cold hands.

Seeing how the touch there affected Evan, David gave him a little smirk and fished around in the water until he came up with an ice cube still large enough to keep a firm grip on. Deliberately, he traced slow circles, tortuously slow circles, around each nipple. 

“Daaaavvvviidddd,” Evan stuttered out, wriggling in the chair. This was the oddest thing, his skin was cool, but his groin was on fire, lust was heating him up, even as David iced his skin. 

Laughing quietly, David leaned over him and began to suckle on his right nipple, gradually warming it again to a normal temperature. He did the same with the left, rolling the nubbin between his teeth and tugging and sucking. As he lifted his head away, he brought his hand up and grinned wickedly at Evan, showing him another cube, which he promptly applied to the newly warmed skin. 

Evan gave a shout and bucked up out of the chair at the touch of ice. “David, oh, God, you’re killing me.”

Clucking his tongue, David replied, “Nonsense. You’re nowhere near dead yet. I haven’t even gotten to the best part.”

Whimpering, Evan gave a few little thrusts of his hips, hinting at his lover that he was more than ready for the best part, if it involved what he thought it probably involved. David plunged his hands back into the plastic tub with a splash and then dripped cold water over across Evan’s middle, rubbing a big circle with one hand just over his belly button. Humming, he reached into the tub and then came up with an ice chip, which he mischievously dropped into the small indent. Evan had long since given up on being quiet. He yelped and wriggled in the chair again. David dipped his head and sucked the ice out of his belly button, tickling him with his tongue. He dropped another chip in and did it again, swirling his tongue around until Evan was panting and squirming under him.

Refreshing his hands, David cupped one around Evan’s scrotum, jiggling his hand and lightly bouncing Evan’s balls. With the other, he grasped Evan’s cock and slowly stroked him. The chill did not last long; he was too hot for it. His junk was on fire, while at the same time being doused in David’s cooling grip. The stream of words coming out of Evan’s mouth was now complete babble. 

“Please, David, no more. I can’t take any more,” Evan begged, thrusting wildly up into David’s fist.

David ducked his head and sucked Evan in, his mouth and tongue now a welcome warmth as he soothed Evan. He didn’t re-wet his hands again; the grip on his balls was warm now as David sucked him. He reached down and tangled his hands in David’s soft hair, stroking and petting him as his head bobbed up and down over Evan’s dick.

The cold had prolonged the torture; it took quite a bit longer than usual for Evan to reach orgasm as David suckled him. He whined David’s name as he came, a slow stuttering peak, quite different than the usual explosion he was used to. Smiling around Evan’s cock, as he of course noticed the difference, David swallowed everything down, a look of bliss on his features as his eyes met Evan’s. He rocked back on his heels and gave Evan a very smug smile.

“Yes, you’re a genius. I have repeatedly acknowledged this.” Evan nudged David’s knee with his foot. “You want to sit? I’m sure there’s still some ice in the cooler.”

Parrish shook his head, refusing the offer. “I’m good.” He climbed to his feet and leaned down to kiss Evan passionately. When he pulled away, he glanced down at Evan’s body, splayed out in the chair. “As much as I dearly enjoy this sight, I really don’t want to share it with the rest of the team, so it’s time to cover up, my love.”

Un-enthusiastically, Evan got out of the chair and pulled on his clothing. His very sweat dampened and stinky clothing. He sniffed at his TAC vest. The thing was going to take an entire bottle of Febreeze to de-stink.

By the time the others returned, Lorne and Parrish had most of the camp broken down and packed up to move. Since everyone was eager to be out of the overbearing heat, it didn’t take long to get underway for home. 

“I really don’t want to come back here.” Stackhouse grumbled as they marched back to the Gate. He was cranky because Evan had made him put his uniform back on.

Flashing a knowing smile at David, Evan replied, “Oh, I don’t know, it wasn’t so bad. You just have to know how to cool down.”

When they got back to Atlantis, after very perfunctory showers, they headed up for the post mission screening at medical. David totally narc’d on him, telling Beckett all about Evan’s bout of heat exhaustion in the jungle, leaving out the last part of his first aid treatment, of course. That had led to an intensive post mission exam, including bodily fluid and secretion samples. Leaning over the exam table with his BDUs around his ankles, Evan suspected Beckett just liked sticking his gloved fingers up people’s asses to collect stool samples. He certainly had more than a passing familiarity with Evan’s asshole.

At least Beckett was smiling when he came into the curtained area where Evan was waiting impatiently on a gurney, kicking his feet and glaring daggers at David. Immersed in his work, David was ignoring him, making notes on his data pad. “Well, Colonel, I don’t see anything too odd in your tests. Your iron is a little low, and your blood sugar is slightly off, but I think you’re fine to go.” 

Evan leapt off the gurney and grabbed David by the elbow, dragging him along after him as he fled the infirmary. “Thanks Doc. See ya later.” Instead of going to their quarters, he headed for the mess hall. He left David at their usual table, working on his datapad, lost in his new data from the mission. Evan went to the line and grabbed a tray, piling a meal on it for both of them. No longer sick from the heat, his appetite had returned. He sat across from David and devoured most of his meal before David even noticed he had food in front of him. “David, eat,” he coaxed, pushing a sandwich towards the distracted scientist. 

Smiling wickedly as a thought occurred to him, Evan went back up to the service line and got himself a big cup of ice. He saw no reason not to return the favor of a little cold play tonight. Sighing at David’s inattention, he prodded his botanist in the arm and forced him to leave the mess hall, taking the uneaten portion of David’s meal to go. 

Passing Sheppard in the corridor, Evan gave him a wave. Sheppard noticed David’s preoccupation with the datapad and gave Evan a sympathetic and knowing shake of his head. He had his own geek, he understood all about wrangling them when they were like this. 

Once back in their quarters, Evan put the food down and took the datapad into protective custody, locking it in the desk drawer, for its own safety. Protesting, David whined, but Evan started stripping and declared they needed to shower. Distracted by the sudden appearance of skin, David nodded stupidly and followed Evan to the bath room. 

Taking his time, Evan soaped up a washcloth and ran it over his chest as David leaned against the wall and watched. He reached a hand out and pulled David under the spray of the double jets. He’d taken these quarters over another larger offering down the hall just because it had a better water spray system and a nice bench in the shower stall. He and David liked shower sex. Slowly, incrementally, Lorne told Atlantis to heat up the water. He intended to get David as hot as he could.

When David reached for him going straight for his semi-erect penis, Evan slipped back. “Later. I have a plan. Turn around, let me do your back.”

He was being a tease, running his fingers all over David’s body, touching him in all his hot spots, all while holding himself away.

When the water was almost scalding, as hot as they could stand it, Evan announced, “Out!” He took David by the hand and dragged him out into the other room. The sudden coolness made goose bumps rise on both of their skins. Evan pushed David over to the couch and forced him down over the arm. 

“Bossy. I like bossy,” David mumbled sleepily, the heat of the shower making him loose and lazy, just the way Evan usually liked him. Too bad what he planned was going to undo all of it very quickly. He rubbed David’s lower back and reached for the cup he had left on the desk. The ice was perfectly melted now. 

He grasped David’s hips and ground up against him. “Are you all hot, David?”

“Mmm, yeah. All hot.” 

“I’m going to cool you down. I brought ice. You hot enough for ice, baby?”

“Ice?” David looked over his shoulder at the cup Evan was holding and blinked in surprise. Then he smiled, nodded and wiggled his butt back and forth. Evan chuckled and scooped an ice cube out of the cup. He let a few drops of water trickle over David’s back, which made his lover arch away and let out a startled gasp.

“Shit, Ev! Do it again!”

He did, letting the melting water drip down David’s crack. He reached into the cup and picked up a second ice cube and then curved himself over and around David, lying across his back and wrapping his arms around him. He slid his hands up and applied the ice to David’s nipples. David immediately arched up into Evan’s arms, hissing at the contact on the sensitive skin. Evan clamped his hands down, pressing the ice against David’s nipples and massaging the cubes around. The result was David wriggling up and back against him in a most delicious manner.

Evan held him for a bit and ground against him, his dick being in the perfect spot for friction. He could come just like this, rubbing himself off. “Davie, I’m just, let me, I’m just gonna…” He continued to thrust against David’s ass, then had to stop before he came. “Ok, wow. Yeah, your turn.” 

He unfolded himself from David’s back and reached down with chilled fingers to finger David’s asshole, sliding his cold index finger right up into him. David let out a surprised squeal and then laughed, demanding, “Again! More!”

“Goofball.” Evan reached for the ice and scooped out a big chunk. He ran it down David’s crack and then over his opening. 

“In. Push it in,” David begged, panting and pushing back against Evan’s hand.  
“I’m not sure about that,” Evan replied, not wanting to hurt his lover.

“Just a little.” David wriggled his hips and Evan carefully did as he asked. He needn’t have worried, the ice melted quickly in the heat. The water did leave David fairly well lubricated, however, and Evan took advantage of that, lining up and pushing in.

David whimpered, and complained, “I wanted more ice.”

“Shut up, I’m done with the ice, you’re getting fucked now.” He slapped David’s ass playfully and thrust in. Soon David began to move with him, grunting and calling out encouragement. Without lube, it was tight and the friction was almost painful. Evan gasped out David’s name and came explosively, falling over him so hard that he knocked them both off balance and they landed in a heap on the floor. 

“God, Evan.” David whimpered, trying to twist and right himself, still impaled on Evan’s cock. “Just, ow.”

“Sorry.” Evan apologized as he moved to a more comfortable position for them both and pulled out. 

“Now you have to ice that!” David wriggled his ass again and Evan burst out laughing, reaching for the cup of ice with a shake of his head. 

“You asked for it.”

David nodded, “Yeah, yeah I did. Hurry up!”

 

The End


End file.
